


Dunia Hanya Milik Berdua

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bahasa non baku, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of oikawa and hinata, i'm trying to write fluff, olympic 2021 timeline, small appearance of kageyama bokuto iwaizumi and hoshiumi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Awalnya cuman pembicaraan soal sampo dan Oikawa, tapi kok duduknya malah deket-deketan udah kayak orang pacaran?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Dunia Hanya Milik Berdua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

“Itu ... Oikawa yang pernah kamu ceritakan ya?” kata Sakusa sembari ikut menonton video pertandingan tim Argentina dari balik bahu sang kapten. Dia menegakkan badan, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Ushijima yang masih belum juga masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

“Aku lihat-lihat pertandingan dia, bagus juga. Dari dulu emang sebagus itu?” tanya Sakusa lagi, memancing pembicaraan. Dia merapatkan diri, sengaja melihat layar iPad dari jarak yang intim.

“Ya, Oikawa memang begitu,” Ushijima menghentikan videonya sebentar, lalu mendongak dan menatap wajah Sakusa yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, “oh ya, Sakusa, kamu sudah selesai mandi? Harum sekali.”

Untung Sakusa sedang pakai masker, rambutnya pun agak panjangan. Karena kalau tidak, orang yang diam-diam sudah disukainya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu itu akan tahu kalau pipinya agak merona dan pucuk telinganya memanas. Takut mengeluarkan suara yang tidak-tidak, pria yang setahun lebih muda itu hanya mengangguk. Syukur-syukur harum samponya tadi ikut terhidu oleh pria bertubuh besar nan kekar itu.

“Kamu juga ganti sampo ya?”

Oh seharusnya Sakusa tidak merasa terkena serangan jantung hanya karena pria dambaannya ini menyadari bahwa dia mengganti samponya.

“Kamu dulu menyarankan sampo ke saya—masih saya pakai sampai sekarang. Tapi yang ini,” Ushijima mencondongkan tubuhnya, nyaris mencium rambut Sakusa dengan napas yang mengembus perlahan mengenai telinga yang lebih muda, “harumnya lebih kuat. Saya suka.”

Sakusa mengulum bibirnya tanpa sadar, meneguk ludah melihat jarak yang memisahkan antara bibirnya dan bibir sang kapten nyaris hanya oleh masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” panggilnya, dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Masih tidak mengubah posisi wajah mereka sedikit pun, Ushijima membalas, “Ya?”

“Soal Atlet Oikawa Tooru ... kamu masih—”

“Ushijima-san, Sakusa-san, lihat ...,” Kageyama membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba, kemudian langsung balik kanan bubar jalan begitu melihat kedua seniornya malah sibuk entah melakukan apa dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti, “oh iya, aku lupa mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Atsumu-san.”

Pintu ditutup dua detik kemudian.

“Sakusa, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?” Ushijima tak memusingkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, malah mungkin tidak sadar bahwa orang yang sialnya satu kamar dengan mereka berdua baru saja hendak masuk mengambil sesuatu dari kamarnya.

Sakusa sendiri tak melepaskan pandangannya dari netra sang kapten, mengacuhkan bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ada orang yang tak jadi masuk ke unit yang dihuni sementara oleh mereka bertiga ini.

Dia melanjutkan, “Soal Atlet Oikawa Tooru ... kamu masih suka sama dia?”

“Kalau yang kamu maksud itu soal cinta, saya nggak suka dia dengan cara seperti itu,” jawabnya lugas. iPad yang tadi berada di atas pahanya dipindahkan ke atas meja; Ushijima memutar posisinya, membuat dirinya lebih nyaman. “Saya sukanya sama orang lain.”

Nyaris Sakusa Kiyoomi kena serangan jantung saat itu juga. Padahal sejak diputuskan Jepang akan melawan Argentina, Sakusa selalu mendengar nama ‘Oikawa Tooru’ keluar dari mulut sang pujaan hati. Kalau selama ini dugaannya salah, dan malah ternyata Ushijima Wakatoshi menyukai orang lain, lantas ....

“Kalau gitu, siapa—”

“Ushijima, tadi pas latihan ...,” Bokuto membuka pintu, tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik untuk akhirnya dia melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu kembali, “oh iya, lupa ini bukan kamar Hinata.”

Padahal dia yang sekamar dengan Hinata.

“... siapa yang kamu suka?” Sakusa melanjutkan ucapannya, tanpa menggubris apa yang baru saja terjadi dua detik lalu.

Ushijima juga sama saja tak peduli. Pede karena dia juga habis mandi, sudah bersih pol tanpa kuman apalagi sofa dan seruangan ini selalu disemprot disinfektan setiap saat oleh Sakusa sendiri, dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyampirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga sang pria.

“Kamu, saya sukanya sama kamu.”

_Blush._

“Hah?”

Oh, semoga saja wajahnya yang memerah ini tidak disadari oleh Ushijima—meski sepertinya mustahil. Bukannya menjawab dengan serius seperti biasa, orang yang diam-diam sudah menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak pertemuan ‘takdir’ di kamar mandi lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu malah tertawa kecil.

“Iya, saya—”

“Atlet Ushijima, Atlet Sakusa, saya ...,” Iwaizumi membuka pintu, memutar bola matanya, berjalan mundur, menutup pintu, lalu mengomel hanya dalam kurun waktu dua detik, “gue ke kamar Oikawa aja lah.”

Katanya sembari berjalan menjauh.

Sakusa tersenyum malu dari balik maskernya, benar-benar membuktikan frasa bahwa ketika sedang jatuh cinta, memang dunia hanya milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak. Pria yang baru saja berulang tahun ke-25 beberapa bulan lalu itu berdeham, kemudian menarik turun maskernya perlahan.

“Kalau gitu sekarang kita pacaran?” Sakusa tidak sadar, tapi mata hitamnya kini berkerlap-kerlip antusias, semakin benderang apalagi ditambah dari pantulan lampu yang menerangi ruangan tersebut.

“Kamu mau pacaran sama saya?” Ushijima mendekatkan wajah tanpa melepas pandang, maju sedikit saja, bibirnya sudah bisa mengecup bibir orang di hadapannya.

“Mau—aku juga suka Wakatoshi-kun.”

_Cup._

Meronalah seluruh wajah sang pria berambut hitam legam itu.

Padahal seharusnya dia sudah antisipasi, tapi kalau tiba-tiba dikecup, apalagi oleh orang yang akhirnya berhasil mengubah status _single_ -nya menjadi _taken,_ siapa pun pasti akan dag dig dug saat ini. Rasa-rasanya, pembuluh vena yang melebar bukan hanya di wajahnya saja, tapi menjalar ke telinga pun leher yang tertutupi oleh jaket timnasnya.

“Wakatoshi-kun tadi cium aku.”

“Iya, saya cium kamu. Mau saya cium lagi?”

“Itu ....”

_Brak._

“Oi, Sakusa, gue mau tanya,” Hoshiumi baru membuka pintu, belum sempat mendaratkan kaki kanan yang sekarang tergantung di udara, kakinya sudah memutar balik dan pintu tertutup tak lama kemudian, “dah lah tanya Aran aja.”

Ushijima tersenyum simpul, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakusa yang terselimuti oleh lengan panjang jaket timnas mereka yang berwarna merah putih itu.

“Jadi, mau saya cium lagi?”

Sakusa mengangguk malu.

“... boleh.”

_Cup._

...

...

...

Takut mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak, pun tidak ingin menambah daftar trauma di kepalanya, walaupun sebenarnya di unit ini Sakusa yang tidur sendiri dan dirinya yang tidur satu kamar dengan Ushijima, Kageyama memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke kamar orang lain. Setidaknya, untuk semalam ini.

Yah, semalam.

Semoga hanya semalam.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
